


Complementar

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan), ProjetoAniverse



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, and they were rivals, like really the fic is a rivalry study
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Asta e Yuno eram verdadeiros opostos, isso todos pareciam notar. Mas o que poucos percebiam, é que eles também eram complementares.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 1





	Complementar

**Author's Note:**

> Yo galera, como estão?  
> Bem, sobre essa fanfic eu posso bem dizer que me inspirei primeiro na ED 5 e depois na OP 8... recentemente eu achei as novels truduzidas pro inglês e dei uma lida nelas, o que também ajudou na inspiração e.e  
> Espero que gostem da história, boa leitura a todos!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

_Céu e Terra. Diferentes, porém complementares._

Na vila que ficava no limite da Região Esquecida, dois garotos moravam e cresciam juntos na modesta igreja de Hage. O povo simples da vila não entendia como eles podiam ser tão parecidos, porém tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Asta era sinônimo de confusão. Era como uma bolinha de energia suja de terra, que sempre gritava e corria, enquanto era seguido pelo seu oposto. Já Yuno era o conceito de garoto tímido. Sempre chorava por qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse o problema e aceitava ser levado de um lugar para outro. Quando estava sujo de terra, significava que ele havia seguido Asta novamente. Um era sereno como o céu, ao passo que o outro que era insistente como a terra.

Os dias eram calmos na vila e os dois garotos cresciam juntos. Brincavam na floresta, pregavam peças em algumas pessoas, entravam em confusões, imaginavam que tipo de magia teriam... Sempre juntos. No entanto, após uma ventania descomunal, eles tornaram-se ainda mais opostos. Yuno passou a possuir magia. Uma forte magia de vento. No entanto, Asta não tinha nada.Yuno podia ser útil, ao passo que Asta não era necessário. Ele estava ciente disso. O povo da vila não entendia, nem parecia tentar compreender.

Como eram completos opostos, os dois garotos continuariam sendo rivais em toda e qualquer situação, pois essa era a promessa que fizeram naquele dia frio e assim seria até que um deles chegasse ao topo.

_Sorte e Mau agouro, completamente opostos e, talvez, irreconciliáveis._

A segunda vez que as pessoas não compreenderam a natureza da rivalidade de Asta e Yuno ocorreu quando ambos foram receber seus grimórios. Como poderia, afinal, o trevo de quatro folhas ter um rival sem grimório? Os tolos ainda não sabiam que a falta daquilo era um grimório de cinco folhas, na verdade. A sorte que se esconde na quarta folha do trevo: o escolhido. A quinta folha do trevo que porta o mau agouro: um demônio. Como poderia alguém ser rival de Yuno, aquele que foi escolhido apenas pela própria sorte? Afinal, o dono do lendário trevo de quatro folhas estava em um nível completamente diferente dos outros.

Mal sabiam os tolos que um trevo de cinco folhas, um dia, já foi um trevo de quatro folhas. Por um momento, até mesmo Asta achou que a rivalidade dos dois acabaria ali, ao contrário de Yuno, que tinha certeza de que não seria assim. Ele jamais deixaria que opiniões alheias atrapalhassem sua promessa. Um confronto com um criminoso e um grimório de cinco folhas com um poder nunca visto antes. Anti-magia. Mais que adequado para o rival do escolhido pela sorte. E com uma promessa de infância renovada ao pôr do sol, a rivalidade dos dois seguiria firme, mesmo com o mundo inteiro duvidando de sua veracidade.

_Luz e Sombra. Opostos, porém juntos são mais fortes._

A terceira vez que a rivalidade dos dois foi incompreendida ocorreu em meio à batalha contra elfos reencarnados, o que depois se transformou em uma luta contra um demônio com magia de palavras. Inicialmente, os membros do Olho do Sol da Meia-noite pareciam acreditar que uma possessão seria suficiente para fazer com que a promessa dos dois fosse quebrada. Não podiam estar mais equivocados, já que Asta nem sequer precisou exorcizar seu rival com a espada nova, que conseguiu com o líder dos elfos. O único problema foi aquela coisa que ficava rindo “keke keke”.

O garoto possuído por um elfo e abençoado pela mana. O garoto com o poder do demônio, sem um pingo de magia sequer. Duas metades completamente opostas e que jamais seriam vistas trabalhando juntas em condições normais. Entretanto, aquelas não eram mesmo condições normais e aqueles dois não eram qualquer um. Uma harmonia de opostos perfeita, que cortavam o espaço e se ajudavam mutuamente. Uma harmonia de opostos, cuja união os tornava mais fortes e poderosos o suficientes para encarar qualquer inimigo com poder absurdo que ousasse subestimar a rivalidade da dupla. Tudo para o bem de seu sonho. Asta era o rival de Yuno e Yuno era o rival de Asta. Jamais aceitariam perder, em hipótese alguma.

_Magia e Anti-magia, o perfeito equilíbrio complementar._

E em meio ao campo de batalha, alguém entendeu, pela primeira vez, a natureza da rivalidade dos dois. Para Lumiére e Licht, os dois opostos que lutavam em harmonia apenas provavam que o sonho que tiveram lá trás, antes de tudo terminar em chamas, era possível. Afinal, os dois garotos que não hesitavam em combater o estranho inimigo em sua frente formavam um todo em sua diferença.

Céu e Terra, lutavam juntos e superavam eficientemente a chuva de espadas reais e de mana.

Sorte e Mau agouro, um com a ajuda dos elfos, o outro com o auxílio de Nero. Luz e Sombra, duas espadas cortando o espaço em sincronia, na direção do demônio das palavras. Magia e Anti-magia que derrotavam os demônios.

_Um perfeito equilíbrio complementar._

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de tudo quero agradecer ao amorzinho que ajudou com a fic: a beta amorzinho @_la_fleur (user do spirit)  
> Deem amor pra ela também, viu?
> 
> Agora um comentário a mais, eu quase morri assistindo ao anime e vendo o Asta chamar o demônio das palavras de "carinha do keke keke".


End file.
